1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an image forming apparatus having an endless belt as an intermediate transfer body or a conveying belt. Examples of such image forming apparatus include the one which has a cleaner adapted to remove toner and/or the like remaining on the belt. As an example of such cleaner, there is known a cleaner having a cleaning blade which has elasticity and whose end portion abuts the belt so as to remove the toner from the belt.
The problem with the image forming apparatus having such a cleaning blade is that blade burr will be caused due to the deformation of the cleaning blade in the rotating direction of the belt. To solve such a problem, there is proposed an image forming apparatus in which a measure is implemented to prevent the blade burr from being formed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-157532 describes an image forming apparatus in which if the cleaning blade and the like are new, or if the temperature and humidity inside or outside the apparatus meet a predetermined condition, a lubricant will be coated onto the belt.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-77579 describes an image forming apparatus in which if the temperature detected by a temperature detector is equal to or higher than a predetermined value, image forming operation will be stopped.